Rikuo Masuk Angin
by lunaryu
Summary: Diambil langsung dari Character CD 1. Rikuo demam! Zen yang cemas datang ke rumah utama, bermaksud membantu menyembuhkan penyakit Rikuo. Hah? Siluman mau menyembuhkan masuk angin manusia? Cara konyol nan gila macam apa yang akan Zen lakukan? Zen/H!Rikuo


**Rikuo**** Masuk Angin**

**Fandom: **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T/15+

**Pairing**** + Karakter****: **Zen/H!Rikuo + Tsurara

**Sinopsis: **_Rikuo demam! Zen yang cemas datang ke rumah dengan maksud membantu menyembuhkan penyakit Rikuo. Hah? Siluman mau menyembuhkan masuk angin manusia? Cara konyol macam apa yang akan Zen lakukan?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Karak<strong>**ter Nuramago bukan punya Luna. ****Judul dan p****lot cerita ini disadur langsung ****dari**** mini-drama yang**** ada di Chara CD 1 Nuramago—Rikuo dan Zen, bukan punya luna juga.**

**Warning: **_tanda-tanda shounen ai Zen/Rikuo (meski cuma salah paham), kengawuran Zen dalam melakukan proses membantu penyembuhan penyakit Rikuo-chan XDDD_

**A/N: **Wakakakaka! *ngakak histeris*. Luna tahu mengawali sesuatu dengan tertawa seperti orang gila adalah sesuatu yang teramat aneh, tapi luna tak tahan! Waktu luna dengar drama CD-nya… *cekikikan* Haduh-haduh… Zen dan Rikuo ini… XDDD. Aih, anggap saja cerita ini adalah terjemahan Indonesia mini drama tersebut dengan bantuan visual efek (dalam bentuk tulisan) *ketawa lagi* Bukan berarti terjemahannya tepat, lho. Mungkin bakal ada bagian-bagian yang tak valid dan didramatisir juga XP.

Nah, bagi para fans yang demen dengan Nuramago dan belum dengar drama-nya, semoga ini bisa memberi sedikit gambaran apa yang ada di dalam sono~ XDDD. Let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Rikuo Masuk Angin<strong>

* * *

><p>Suatu sore di kediaman Keluarga Nura…<p>

Rikuo tengah terkapar lemas di dalam kamarnya karena masuk angin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, matanya sayu dan berair, badannya pun sedikit menggigil meskipun ia sedang demam dan suhu tubuhnya pastilah masih lumayan tinggi. Keadaannya tampak kepayahan.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu geser kamar Rikuo sebelum seseorang membukanya dan masuk ke dalam. "Permisi, Tuan Muda," suara itu dikenal Rikuo dengan baik. Yang masuk barusan adalah…

"Ah… Tsurara," Rikuo menyapa gadis berambut panjang berwarna biru-hitam bermata emas itu sambil mendesah lemah.

Tsurara menyunggingkan senyum tipis ke arahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Tuan Muda? Apa sudah sedikit membaik?" tanyanya ramah.

"Yah…, rasanya sih sudah sedikit lebih baik…, tapi…," Rikuo memejamkan matanya.

"…tapi?" Tsurara memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ko-kompresnya… bukannya ini berlebihan?" sebulir keringat besar terjatuh dari kepala Rikuo saat dia menunjuk bungkusan air es raksasa yang jadi kompres di atas dahinya dengan wajah salah tingkah.

"Tuan Muda ini bicara apa, sih? Kalau mau menyembuhkan masuk angin kan, demamnya harus diturunkan dulu," kata Tsurara dengan dengusan kecil yang imut.

"Yah… yang kau katakan memang tidak salah, tapi kalau sampai sebesar ini…," bulir keringat yang berjatuhan dari kepala Rikuo pun bertambah dalam segi kuantitas karena protesnya tidak didengar.

Sebelum Tsurara sempat menjawab lagi, pintu geser di kamar Rikuo terbuka lagi dengan tiba-tiba. "Maaf mengganggu!" dan suara seorang pun terdengar diikuti langkah seorang pria berpakaian kimono, berambut putih dan bermata merah yang masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut sambil membawa bungkusan tas di salah satu bahunya.

"Ah, Zen-sama!" Tsurara terlihat kaget saat melihat Zen menutup pintu kamar itu lagi.

"Oh… Zen-kun, kau datang kemari, ya?" Rikuo tersenyum kecil saat melihat saudara sesumpahnya berjalan ke arah futon tempat dia tidur, lantas duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah dengar, lho, Rikuo. Katanya kau masuk angin lagi," dengus Zen sambil sedikit menyeringai ke arahnya, tampak meremehkan.

"Ah…," Rikuo jadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu terus bisa repot, lho. Kau kan lelaki yang akan mewarisi posisi Kepala Keluarga Nura generasi ketiga," wanti Zen dengan tatapan sebal.

"Ah… maaf," kata Rikuo sambil tertawa lemas, makin salah tingkah.

"Tolong jangan marahi Tuan Muda," protes Tsurara dengan wajah sedikit tak terima. "Berbeda dengan kita, darah manusia mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan siluman biasa, tentu…,"

"Itu dia!" Zen tiba-tiba berseru sambil menudingnya.

"Eh?" Tsurara sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Benar… memang itu dia…!" lanjut Zen sambil mengusap-usap dagunya ala pemikir canggih.

"Zen-kun…?" Rikuo jadi bingung melihat kelakuan aneh saudara sesumpahnya.

"Eeh, Zen-sama… sebetulnya apa yang ingin Anda kata-," Tsurara pun jadi bingung, sebulir keringat muncul di pipi gadis siluman salju itu, tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikannya, kata-katanya keburu dipotong.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Alasan Rikuo begitu sering jatuh sakit karena masuk angin itu… pastilah itu karena darah manusianya!" kata Zen dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Oh… apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Tsurara dengan tatapan skeptis. "Apa Zen-sama bermaksud mengatakan kalau Tuan Muda tidak pantas jadi Pewaris Ketiga Keluarga Nura?" tuduhnya.

"Bukan itu maksudnya!" bantah Zen langsung dengan sigap dan cepat. "Justru sebaliknya… aku merasa ditantang!" dengus Zen sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Di…tantang…?" Rikuo makin bingung mendengar penjelasan Zen.

"Begini ya, sebagai kepala keluarga Yakushi-Ippa, aku sudah melihat dan mengetahui berbagai macam penyakit siluman, tapi…," Zen mendesah dan melihat ke bawah sekarang.

"Tapi…?" Tsurara memiringkan kepalanya lagi, ingin tahu kelanjutan kata-katanya.

"Kalau siluman yang sakit atau terluka… bagaimana pun susahnya, aku percaya diri bisa mengobatinya. Namun, kalau ini menyangkut manusia… jadi lain lagi masalahnya," jelas Zen dengan wajah serius.

"Ah…," Tsurara melebarkan matanya, sedikit menyadari apa yang Zen maksud.

"Sistem dan struktur tubuh manusia dan siluman itu berbeda, karena itu, meski penyakitnya hanya masuk angin biasa, cara menyembuhkannya pun sudah pasti berbeda, kan?" Zen menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Be… benar juga ya? Ka-kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang itu…," sekarang Tsurara benar-benar sadar. Ia pun lantas menoleh ke arah Rikuo dengan wajah tampak bersalah. "Ma-maaf ya, Tuan Muda. Ternyata memang kompres ini terlalu berat ya?" katanya sedikit panik sambil menyingkirkan kompres bungkus air es itu dari dahi Rikuo.

"Ahah… bukannya dari tadi aku sudah bilang kalau itu kebesaran…?" kata Rikuo salah tingkah juga.

"Yah, Tapi!" tiba-tiba Zen berseru lagi, mengejutkan Rikuo dan Tsurara dan membuat mereka kembali memperhatikan Zen. "Kalau tak bisa melakukan pengobatan apa-apa hanya karena Rikuo manusia, aku sebagai kepala bakal mempermalukan nama Keluarga Yakushi-Ipaa." Zen menatap Rikuo, yang sekarang sedang mencoba bangun untuk duduk di kasurnya, dan Tsurara dengan tatapan percaya diri.

"Ka-kalau begitu…!" Wajah Tsurara sudah mulai bercahaya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja… aku sudah belajar berbagai macam teknik untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin pada manusia!" Zen pun meringis bangga.

"Waaah, Zen-sama hebat!" Tsurara bersorak gembira. "Kalau begitu… di dalam tas yang Zen-sama bawa itu…?" gadis salju itu pun melihat ke arah tas yang ada di samping Zen dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yep! Aku sudah membawa berbagai macam bahan obat untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin manusia," kata Zen sambil membuka resleting tas tersebut dan mulai mengaduk-aduk isinya dengan senyum penuh gairah di wajahnya.

Rikuo yang melihat itu tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Apa dia bakal dijadikan kelinci percobaan Zen dalam misi siluman burung beracun tersebut untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin manusia?

"Um… Zen-kun," Rikuo memanggil saudara sesumpahnya itu dengan wajah sedikit was-was. "Uh…ini hanya masuk angin biasa kok… tidak usah diapa-apakan, dibawa tidur saja nanti juga sembuh sendiri…," katanya sambil mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya ke depan dapa, mencoba mencegahnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bisa gawat kalau penyakitnya makin parah, kan?

"Yang pertama!" Zen berseru lagi dengan tiba-tiba, sama sekali tidak menggubris alasan Rikuo. "Ini dia!" Kepala Keluarga Yakushi-Ippa itu pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas itu, lalu menunjukkannya pada Tsurara dan Rikuo.

Benda bulat oval yang muat digenggam satu tangan orang dewasa…

"Itu kan…," Tsurara melebarkan matanya, "-telur… ya?" ia pun memiringkan kepalanya lagi sambil mengrenyitkan dahinya, sedikit bingung.

"Yep. Lalu… ini juga," Zen mengeluarkan satu benda lagi dari tasnya. Kali ini benda panjang seukuran botol…

"Itu… sake?" Tsurara pun sadar kalau yang ada di tangan Zen itu memang minuman keras. "Wah, jangan, Zen-sama! Tuan Muda yang manusia kan masih di bawah umur! Tidak boleh minum sake!" protes Tsurara dengan wajah seperti ibu-ibu yang cemas anaknya akan diberi makanan yang aneh-aneh.

"Aah? Kau bodoh, ya? Bukan untuk diminum langsung, tahu," dengus Zen sebal karena Tsurara suka menyimpulkan seenaknya. Lalu Zen pun berdiri pelan-pelan. "Aku mau pinjam dapurnya sebentar," katanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lagi.

"Lho, Zen-sama?" Tsurara jadi heran sendiri saat Zen keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu gesernya lagi. "Zen-sama… sebetulnya mau apa ya?" kata si gadis salju sambil menatap pintu dengan wajah sangat penasaran.

_Huh… apa mungkin itu… yang itu ya?_—pikir Rikuo menebak-nebak.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Zen x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian pintu geser terbuka lagi sebelum Zen kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. "Maaf menunggu, Rikuo," katanya mendekati Rikuo yang masih duduk di futonnya, sambil membawa senampan kecil mangkuk di tangan kanannya.<p>

"Hm?" Tsurara bisa mencium sesuatu dari mangkuk tersebut. "Wanginya manis," kata gadis itu heran.

"Ah… Zen-kun, jangan-jangan itu…," Rikuo memasang wajah senang saat melihat tebakannya sepertinya memang benar.

"Yep. Kalau untuk mengobati masuk angin manusia… diberi ini, kan? _Tamagozake_ (sake telur)," kata Zen sambil duduk lagi di sebelah Rikuo, lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi sake telur tersebut ke hadapan Bos Muda Keluarga Nura tersebut.

"Waaah, ini pertama kalinya aku dibuatkan sake telur," kata Rikuo dengan senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah manisnya saat menerima mangkuk tersebut dengan dua tangan.

"Nah, ayo diminum sebelum dingin," kata Zen sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah… terima kasih, Zen-kun," Rikuo tersenyum manis, penuh rasa terima kasih pada Zen, sebelum melihat sake telur dalam mangkuk di kedua telapak tangannya itu dengan senang. "Kalau begitu, aku minum ya."

Rikuo pun mengangkat mangkuk itu, menempelkan tepiannya ke bibir sebelum kemudian menenggak minuman manis yang hangat itu perlahan hingga habis. "Ah…," desahnya lega setelah menurunkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong itu.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Muda? Enak?" tanya Tsurara dengan senyum penasaran penuh harapan di wajahnya.

"Ah? Yah… E…enak, kok…," jawab Rikuo dengan wajah sedikit ragu. Sepertinya tadi ada sesuatu yang aneh saat ia meminum sake telurnya.

"Benarkah?" Zen tampak begitu senang saat mendengar pujian Rikuo. "Hah, kalau begitu, tidak sia-sia aku belajar membuatnya," katanya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Dengan begini, masuk angin Tuan Muda akan sembuh, kan?" seru Tsurara sambil menakupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tampak lega dan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja," kata Zen bangga. "Kalau hanya masuk angin manusia, pasti beres dengan ini," lanjutnya begitu percaya diri sekarang.

Merasa makin penasaran dengan perasaan anehnya saat minum tadi, Rikuopun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Um… Zen-kun," panggil Rikuo pelan pada kepala Keluarga Yakushi-Ippa tersebut. "Boleh tanya sesuatu?" lanjutnya sedikit ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Zen sambil menoleh ke arah Rikuo. "Mau nambah? Masih banyak, kok…."

"Ah, bukan itu," potong Rikuo sambil mengangkat dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya lagi. "Um… ini," lalu ia menunjuk mangkuk di pangkuannya, "Apa ini benar-benar sake telur?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hah?" Zen kontan bertampang bodoh saat mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudnya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Tsurara dengan wajah serupa, ditambah bingung.

"Ah, bukan… itu…," Rikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sedikit dengan ragu-ragu lagi. "Um… mungkin sih, tapi… sepertinya tadi waktu minum… rasanya bukan seperti rasa telur yang biasanya…," katanya dengan senyum salah tingkah dan bingung juga.

"Tuan Muda bicara apa, sih? Padahal Zen-sama sudah repot-repot membuatkan sake telurnya," kata Tsurara sedikit tegas.

"Itu… tentu saja beda," kata Zen sambil tersenyum santai.

"Benar, benar," Tsurara manggut-manggut. "Tentu saja be—eh?" dan ia pun baru saja sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Zen. "Be-beda?" tanya Tsurara sambil menoleh ke arah Zen dengan wajah kaget.

"Ma-maksudnya…?" Rikuo memasang wajah heran, sekarang.

"Yah… begini, saat kepikiran akan membuat sake telur untukmu, telur ayam yang biasanya tidak ada. Jadi… sebagai gantinya aku pakai telur yang kebetulan kubawa, yang kudapatkan di mulut Gunung Nejireme, milik burung Kaicho yang berumur lima ratus tahun…," jelas Zen perlahan.

"Heh? Telur Kaicho itu…! Maksudnya telur siluman burung Kaicho yang itu?" Rikuo membelalakkan matanya, syok berat, sembari menjatuhkan dagunya dengan tampang horor.

"Apa! Ja-jadi… apa yang sudah Zen-sama minumkan pada Tuan Muda!" Tsurara pun berteriak horor dengan wajah sangat panik.

Jangan-jangan yang barusan itu malah akan meracuni tubuh Rikuo?

"Tenang, tenang ," kata Zen dengan santai. "Dari awalnya juga, aku mengambil telur itu untuk dijadikan bahan obat. Meskipun bukan dari burung biasa, kenyataan bahwa itu adalah seekor burung tetap sama saja, kan?" lanjutnya merasionalisasi.

"Me-memang mungkin begitu… tapi kan…!" Tsurara masih tetap akan protes, tapi tak tahu apa yang harus ia bantah dari penjelasan Zen yang jelas lebih pintar darinya itu.

"Hah… sepertinya…daripada menurunkan demam… tubuh dan kepalaku malah terasa makin panas…!" Rikuo sampai goyah karena pengaruh syoknya tadi, dan sekarang malah jadi pusing. Hampir saja ia jatuh terkapar lagi kalau saja Tsurara tidak menopangnya.

"Ah, Tuan Muda, bertahanlah!" si gadis salju pun makin panik melihatnya.

"Yosh! Setelah sake telur, teknik selanjutnya untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin…," Zen pun mengutak-atik isi tasnya lagi dengan semangat 45.

"Eeeh, masih ada lagi?" Rikuo sudah mencoba protes, tapi karena suaranya kurang keras, lagi-lagi protesnya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Yep," kata Zen dengan seringai menyeramkan, sampai membuat Rikuo sedikit pucat melihatnya. "Dengan ini kau akan ku…," Zen pun menarik sesuatu keluar dari tasnya lagi. "Bersiaplah, Rikuo," katanya sambil mengangkat 'benda' itu dan…

"Eh…? He-k!" Rikuo melebarkan matanya dengan syok saat tiba-tiba Zen melompat ke atas tubuhnya dan menyematkan sesuatu di lehernya. "Eeekh!" Pewaris Ketiga Keluarga Nura itu pun kontan merasa tercekik saat benda itu menjerat lehernya dengan sangat erat. "Z-Zen-kun…! Ak-…tak bis… naf-…!" Rikuo sampai megap-megap.

"Akh! Zen-sama!" Tsurara pun menjerit keras dengan tampang horor! "Apa yang kau lakukan! Tiba-tiba mencekik leher Tuan Muda begitu… Kau ingin membunuh Tuan Muda, ya!" Ia pun segera mencengkeram lengan kimono Zen dan menariknya supaya melepaskan Rikuo dari jeratan benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Bodoh, lihat baik-baik, dong," kata Zen sambil mendengus lagi dengan sebal, berpikir kalau siluman salju yang satu ini lamban sekali. "Coba perhatikan benda yang kulingkarkan ke leher Rikuo," katanya sambil menjauh sedikit dari tubuh Rikuo agar Tsurara bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Sementara, Rikuo masih tercekik dan mencoba melepaskan jeratan sangat kuat tersebut sambil mengerang kepayahan, tapi sepertinya Zen maupun Tsurara tidak melihat (atau tidak peduli dengan) hal itu.

"Eh… apa yang…, lho?" Tsurara pun bisa melihatnya sekarang. "Itu… daun bawang?" ia pun memasang wajah bodoh.

"Benar, ini daun bawang. Ngomong-ngomong, ini daun bawang biasa yang sering dijual di toko manusia itu," kata Zen dengan senyum bangga.

"T-tung… Zen… jang… terl… era…!" Rikuo masih mencoba mencari perhatian mereka, tapi tetap sia-sia. Wajahnya sudah makin pucat sekarang, sama sekali tak bisa bernafas.

"Eh… tapi kenapa daun bawangnya ditaruh di leher begitu?" tanya Tsurara bingung, sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini salah satu cara mengobati masuk angin," kata Zen dengan sangat yakin. "Dengan menjeratkan daun bawang di leher, sepertinya bisa menyerap angin yang berlebihan dalam tubuh," jelasnya lagi.

"Ooh, jadi begitu…. Kalau daun bawang biasa, tidak apa-apa ya?" Tsurara pun mendesah lega mendengarnya.

"Tepat. Dengan begini tak ada masalah, kan? Apalagi… ini cuma daun bawang biasa," kata Zen dengan senyuman puas lagi.

"Benar, benar! Daun bawang biasa, kan?" Tsurara pun tersenyum.

"Se…se—sak…! Jang…an… ter…la…lu… ken…cang…!" erang Rikuo lagi sambil mebutup kedua matanya dengan wajah panik. Paru-parunya serasa terbakar.

"Jangan cemas, Tuan Muda," sepertinya Tsurara mendengarnya kali ini. "Ini cuma daun bawang biasa, kok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Benar… cuma daun bawang biasa, lho," kata Zen sambil menjilat bibirnya, sepertinya malah semakin bernafsu menjerat leher Rikuo.

Padahal Rikuo masih megap-megap begitu. "Buk…an…! Mes…ki… cu…ma… da…un… ba…wang…, te…tap… se…sak…!"

Bukan masalah daun bawang biasa atau daun bawang siluman. Rikuo tak bisa bernafas gara-gara tercekik! Jeratan daun bawangnya terlalu kencang! Apa dua siluman bodoh itu tak bisa melihatnya? Muka Rikuo pasti sekarang sudah biru gara-gara kekurangan oksigen.

"He…n…!" Rikuo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi lantas berteriak sambil memberontak dari jeratan Zen. "Hentikan!"

"Whoa!" Zen hampir terjatuh, tapi dia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan baik.

Lalu, sesaat setelah jeratan daun bawang Zen terlepas, Rikuo pun langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kontan terengah-engah sambil setengah tengkurap.

_Ya… yang barusan itu ba… bahaya sekali… Ku-…kukira hampir mati…!_—pikir Rikuo masih panik dan syok sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Wah… yang ini juga gagal, ya?" kata Zen dengan ekspresi sedikit terdesak. Sepertinya baik dirinya maupun Tsurara tidak ada yang sadar kalau Rikuo hampir saja pergi ke alam baka karena mati tercekik daun bawang. "Apaan sih…, kalau hanya untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin, masih ada cara lain," lanjutnya sambil berdiri, sepertinya mendapat ide baru.

_Ma… masih ada yang lain? Cara gila apa lagi yang mau dia lakukan?_—protes Rikuo panik dalam hati sekarang, masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Baiklah," Zen mendengus dan mengangguk sebelum tiba-tiba menyematkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Rikuo dan tiba-tiba saja Zen mengangkat tubuh mungil Rikuo, menggendongnya ala mempelai.

"He-? Tung—! Eeeh!" Rikuo pun makin syok karena tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada dalam dekapan Zen, mukanya bersandar di dada bidang saudara sesumpahnya itu dan kedua tangan serta lengan Zen menopang punggung dan bagian bawah lutut Rikuo dengan kuatnya.

"Zen-sama! Kok, tiba-tiba menggendong Tuan Muda yang sedang sakit—! Eh…? Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Zen-sama bisa sekuat itu?" Tsurara langsung heran sendiri. Bukannya seharusnya tubuh Zen itu lemah, ya?

"Heh, aku sudah sering jalan bolak-balik dan naik-turun gunung yang udaranya segar sih," kata Zen sedikit bangga dengan kekuatan fisiknya yang jarang muncul itu. "Pinjam Rikuo sebentar, ya," lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke luar pintu.

"E-eh? Tung-tunggu, Zen-kun…, aku mau dibawa ke mana?" tanya Rikuo dengan wajah makin was-was. Dia mau diapakan lagi, sih?

"Ah?" Tsurara pun sadar saat Zen dan Rikuo sudah menghilang. "Tu-tunggu…, Zen-sama~!" kontan Tsurara pun mencoba mengejar keduanya.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Zen x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Zen yang masih menggendong Rikuo, membuka sebuah pintu dengan kakinya, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang remang-remang.<p>

"Zen-kun…, tempat ini…," Rikuo hendak bertanya saat melihat sebagian ruangan itu dan merasakan kelembapan yang aneh, tapi terhenti saat Zen tiba-tiba menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan sampai Rikuo bisa berdiri sendiri.

"Yosh, sudah sampai," desah Zen sambil merentangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Oh… ada apa ini, kok tiba-tiba begitu?" protes Rikuo dengan wajah sedikit sebal dan bingung di depan Zen.

"Aku sempat berpikir bakal begini jadinya… makanya persiapannya pun sudah beres," kata Zen sambil merapikan kimononya. "Nah… sekarang…," Zen melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menoleh ke arah Rikuo dengan wajah serius. "Buka bajumu."

_Hening._

"Heh?" Rikuo hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh setelah beberapa saat, belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan Zen padanya.

"Buka bajumu, Rikuo," kata Zen dengan tatapan melembut sambil melangkah maju, mendekatinya.

"A-a-a, anu… Zen-kun… bicara apa sih?" tanya Rikuo dengan pipi sedikit memerah, tidak paham, sambil melangkah mundur perlahan, sebulir keringat pun muncul di pipi Rikuo.

"Makanya… kubilang, lepaskan bajumu," kata Zen dengan wajah makin serius, sembari merentangkan satu tangannya mencoba menggapai Rikuo. "Berapa kali harus kuulang baru kau mengerti?" tanyanya.

"E-eh…, anu…, maksudnya buka baju itu… karena berkeringat lantas harus ganti baju, ya?" tanya Rikuo dengan ragu-ragu, entah kenapa jantungnya jadi berdegup-degup dengan kencang.

"Bukan!" bantah Zen keras, "Maksudku, aku ingin kau telanjang!"

"Heeh!" Rikuo pun langsung terperangah dengan syok mendengar alasan itu, jantungnya serasa mau copot. "Ke-kenapa!" dan kontan, iapun protes sambil mencengkram yukata tidurnya erat, wajahnya makin merah, dan itu bukan karena demamnya.

"Kenapa apa? Hal ini tidak membuatmu malu, kan?" tanya Zen sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rikuo sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Bu-bukannya malu… tapi, ini aneh kan?" kata Rikuo dengan sedikit panik.

"Aneh bagaimana? Tidak ada yang aneh, kok," bantah Zen.

"Aneh tahu, masa' telanjang di tempat begini?" protes Rikuo lagi lebih keras, makin tak paham dengan maksud Zen.

"Justru karena di tempat beginilah kita harus telanjang, kan?" Zen pun berargumen makin tegas. "Lagipula tempat ini, kan…," ia meraih ke belakang Rikuo dan membuka satu pintu lagi, yang tadi tidak kelihatan karena cahaya yang remang-remang, dengan cepat, "Pemandian besar, tahu!" lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

"Ah…," Rikuo pun menoleh ke arah kamar mandi yang sangat luas dan lebar itu dengan wajah kaget. "T-ternyata setelah dilihat baik-baik… kita di kamar mandi besar, ya…. Hahaha," ia pun tertawa salah tingkah saat mendengar suara air mengalir dan memandang lantai keramik serta ofuro di dalamnya.

"Dasar… apa sih, yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Zen dengan wajah aneh sekarang.

"Ah… maaf," Rikuo lalu menakupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah sambil tersenyum, makin salah tingkah. Ia sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak tadi….

"Bukan hanya minum obat dan istirahat saja, untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin, suhu di luar tubuh pun sepertinya berperan penting. Karena itu, berendamlah," kata Zen sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada lagi.

"Oh, begitu ya…? Kalau berendam, sepertinya tidak apa-apa," desah Rikuo dengan senyuman agak lega.

"Nah, sudah paham kan? Kalau begitu, cepat lepas bajumu," lanjut Zen memerintah.

"He~h? Ah, ta-tapi… Zen-kun kan di sini…," kata Rikuo kaget, beralasan sembari menoleh ke arah lain, sedikit memerah lagi.

"Kenapa kau malah khawatir tentang aku? Kalau kau memang segitu inginnya, aku akan menemanimu berendam sama-sama," kata Zen sambil mendengus lagi dengan blak-blakkan, melepaskan obi kimononya hingga pakaiannya terlepas sedikit.

"Sa-sama-sama?" Rikuo kontan menoleh lagi ke arah Zen yang sudah setengah telanjang dan bertolak pinggang itu, sambil memekik dengan makin tak percaya.

"Hah?" Zen sepertinya malah heran melihat reaksi Rikuo yang aneh itu. "Kenapa? Kau ingin aku juga yang melepaskan pakaianmu?" tanyanya tersenyum heran sembari mendekati Rikuo lagi.

"Eh? Ti-tidak usah!" Rikuo jadi makin merah mendengar dan melihatnya.

"Tak usah sungkan begitu," kata Zen sambil meringis dan mulai meraih dan mengurai simpul obi yukata Rikuo.

"I… ini bukan karena sungkan!" protes Rikuo sambil mencoba menahan tangan Zen, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa melawanan saat Zen mendorong tubuhnya untuk mundur perlahan-lahan ke bak pemandian.

"Saat masuk angin, yang penting tubuh harus rileks dan santai, itu yang paling baik untuk proses penyembuhan, kan?" lanjut Zen masih terus mencoba membuka pakaian Rikuo.

"Ya-yang membuatku tak bisa santai kan, Zen-kun sendiri…!" Rikuo masih memprotes meskipun sia-sia saja saat ikatan obinya sudah berhasil dilepas dan yukatanya mulai kehilangan ikatan dan mulai lepas juga dari tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, cepat buka saja!" Zen pun menarik lepas obinya sepenuhnya, sampai yukata Rikuo terlepas dari tubuh bagian atasnya hingga bahu dan dadanya terbuka.

"Hyaaa!" Rikuo sampai kaget.

"Lalu cepat masuk ke furo!" Zen pun menarik Rikuo yang sudah setengah telanjang itu ke pemandian.

"T-tunggu! Pakaiannya belum dibuka semua—!" Rikuo pun mulai protes lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Zen terpleset sabun yang sembarangan diletakkan di lantai, begitu juga Rikuo, sehingga sambil memekik kaget, keduanya langsung jatuh tercebur ke dalam furo, lengkap dengan yukata dan kimono mereka yang belum terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Hyaaaa! Hiii! K-kok airnya dingin!" Seluruh indra perasa Rikuo langsung terperanjat saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air yang sangat dingin dalam furo yang seharusnya berisi air hangat itu, hingga ia kontan mencoba berdiri dan bergulat dengan air di sekelilingnya sampai menciprat ke mana-mana.

"Tentu saja dingin. Ini kan, air sumur," kata Zen sambil tertawa ringan.

"Air sumur?" Rikuo dengan gigi gemeletuk menoleh ke arah Zen, tak percaya. Apa yang dipikirkan Zen, sih? Masa' pakai air sumur?

"Yep. Kalau untuk menyembuhkan masuk angin, katanya air sumur itu yang paling baik dipakai," Zen pun meringis. "Air dingin yang bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh akan memberikan kejutan yang mengusir masuk angin…," jelasnya masih sambil tersenyum sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya ikut mengggil. "Ngomong-ngomong…, airnya betulan dingin, ya…? Apa benar bisa mengusir masuk angin…?" tanyanya mulai ragu.

"Ma… mana mungkin begitu caranya, kan…!" Rikuo pun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengomel ke arah Zen yang sudah membuanya kedinginan lagi. Kalau begini, sih, bukannya sembuh, penyakitnya malah akan tambah parah!

"Ugh… se-sepertinya… malah aku yang jadi kedinginan…," kata Zen dengan wajah memucat dan tubuh gemetaran.

"Eh? Z-Zen-kun?" Rikuo kontan langsung cemas melihat kondisi Zen yang sepertinya tiba-tiba memburuk. Iapun langsung berniat memeriksa apa Zen baik-baik saja, dan mendekat tanpa pikir panjang sehingga ia bisa melihat kondisi Zen dengan lebih jelas. Ia menyentuh kimono Zen dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada siluman burung beracun yang bertubuh ringkih itu.

Lebih parah lagi, tiba-tiba pintu dalam furo terbuka dan… seseorang pun masuk. "Oh, Tuan Muda! Ternyata Anda ada di si—! HAH!" suara syok Tsurara pun bergaung dalam pemandian besar tersebut saat ia melihat Rikuo dan Zen di dalam pemandian dengan posisi yang sangat provokatif dan mencurigakan.

"Celaka! Tsurara!" Rikuo, melihat kedatangan anak buahnya itu, kontan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dengan yukata basahnya.

"K-k-ka… Kalian sedang apa! Ber-berduaan dengan Zen-sama… dengan penampilan memalukan begitu…!" Tsurara kontan menjerit, terbata-bata, ekspresinya terlihat traumatis penuh horor sambil menunjuk pemandangan di depannya dengan wajah pucat pasi sekaligus memerah, entah karena marah atau malu.

"Heh…?" Riko pun sadar dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Tsurara saat melihat keadaannya sendiri dengan Zen yang sudah nyaris pingsan di sampingnya. "Ah… bukan, bukan! Ini karena Zen-kun yang maksa…!" dan sepertinya Rikuo gagal tau salah dalam menjelaskan karena wajah Tsurara terlihat makin syok.

"Dipaksa! Masa'… Tuan Muda di…! Tuan Muda di…! TIDAAAAAAK!" jerit Tsurara histeris dengan tak terima. "FUUUUUH!" dan kontan ia melepaskan badai salju di dalam pemandian tersebut.

"HIEEEEE!" teriak Rikuo penuh horor saat sebagian besar air dan perabot di pemandian mulai membeku akibat serangan tersebut. "Stop! Hentikan, Tsurara! Bisa mati beku niiiih!"

"Tuan Muda BODOOOOOOH!" dan Tsurara pun melarikan diri dari tempat itu sambil menangis pilu.

Rikuo dan Zen yang sudah setengah membeku di bak mandi pun…

"Ke-… kenapa aku yang…?" Rikuo pun berlinang air mata saking bingungnya dengan semua ini sampai ia sadar. "Hah, o-o iya… po-pokoknya harus cepat keluar dari sini…. Kalau tidak, bisa benar-benar mati beku…!" Rikuo pun mencoba bergerak untuk keluar dari bak yang sudah dipenuhi air es itu.

Lalu Riko pun mendengar suara erangan tertahan dan teringat. "Hah, Zen-kun!" ia pun langsung menghampiri Zen yang sudah terbatuk-batuk dan sekarat itu. "Zen-kun! Zen-kun!" ia memanggilnya berulang kali supaya sadar.

"Ah… Rikuo, ya…?" desis Zen dengan badan menggigil parah, giginya sampai gemeretak saking kedinginannya. Ia terbaruk-batuk lagi. "Ra-rasanya… jadi… ngantuk…."

"Hah… tu—jangan, Zen-kun! Kalau ketiduran di sini nanti bisa—! Zen-kun! Zen-kun! Zen-kun!" Rikuo pun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Zen supaya tetap sadar, tetapi…

"Aah… selamat… tinggal… Riku… o," dan Zen pun muntah darah.

"Hii! Sa-sampai muntah darah!" teriak Rikuo tambah panik. "Hei, bertahanlah, Zen-kun! Zen-kun, heeeeei!"

Begitulah…, hari sakit masuk angin Rikuo di sebuah sore di kediaman Keluarga Nura pun berakhir dalam sebuah bencana bagi Rikuo dan Zen….

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Pengarang: <strong>BWAHAHAHA! *tertawa ngakak lagi* Benar-benar cerita yang sangat lucu! XDDD Drama mini Rikuo dan Zen ini memang sangat menariiiik! Luna suka banget waktu nerjemahinnya, sampai ketawa-tawa kaya orang gila betulan sambil ngebayangin wajah para karakternya! XDDD Ah, sampai sekarang pun kalau mendengar ulang, luna pasti tertawa ngakak! XDDD Semoga para pembaca yang membaca ini pun bisa menikmati ceritanya meski tak mendengar langsung dramanya ^_^. LUNA berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Shiibashi-sensei, para staff studio serta para seiyuu yang mengisi suara mereka. Ini sangat menghibur~ XDDD

Jaa, akhir kata, semoga luna segera dapat drama CD yang menarik lagi jadi bisa luna terjemahin dan disadur jadi fic lagi XDDD.


End file.
